El duelo del siglo: Twillight Sparkle vs Princesa Celestia
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Twillight está lista para pasar al siguiente nivel en sus estudios, pero antes debe completar una difícil prueba: un duelo mágico contra la Princesa Celestia. Decidida a ganar, Twillight abre la puerta a otro mundo donde un poderoso maestro le enseñará lo necesario para ganarle a su mentora. MLP/Mahou sensei Negima Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**I**  
**Negi Springfield, Magister Magi:**

_**Importante:**_  
_Negima/MLP Crossover. El fic será removido a su sección correspondiente a partir del 3er cap; pero no es necesario conocer Negima para entenderlo._

—Oye Twillight, vine para que me prestes el próximo tomo de Darring Doo — dijo Rainbow Dash entrando a la biblioteca como si nada, cuando se encontró con la típica escena de Twillight dando vueltas en un mismo sitio bastante nerviosa.

Lo raro era que en vez de quejarse, Spike estaba en su misma situación.

—¿Ahora qué les pasa a ustedes dos? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash levantando una ceja.

—Es que acabamos de recibir un mensaje de la Princesa Celestia, Twillight tiene un importante examen que pasar — explicó Spike al cabo de unos momentos.

—Es una catástrofe, voy a fracasar, voy a fracasar, voy a fracasar — siguió lamentándose Twillight.

Rainbow rodó los ojos.

—Es lo mismo de siempre. Lo harás bien Twillight, eres más lista que todos los demás ponis juntos.

—¿Pero qué no entiendes Rainbow Dash? — Se escandalizó Twillight zarandeando a su amiga. — ¡Mi examen es un duelo mágico! ¡Tengo que pelear contra la Princesa Celestia y si no gano no me dejará pasar al siguiente nivel! ¡Todo está bien claro en la carta que me mandó!

Rainbow Dash se quedó procesando las palabras de su amiga, hasta que reaccionó.

—¿Pelear con Celestia? ¿Qué acaso quieres decir, pelear en serio?

—Sí, pelear en serio — dijo Twillight. —No sé qué hacer Rainbow, ni en sueños podré ganarle a la Princesa... y es una maestra muy estricta, no bajará ni un poco el nivel para ayudarme, luchará con todo desde el principio. A este paso me quedaré en este nivel de magia y voy a...

Volvió a entrar en pánico. Rainbow Dash se rascó la cabeza pensando cómo podía ayudar a su amiga.

—Oye, no me gusta nada estudiar y no puedo hacer magia, pero... bueno me ofreceré voluntaria para practicar si quieres. Sólo dime qué hacer y yo...

—¿En verdad lo harías Rainbow? ¿En verdad? — Preguntó Twillight en un súbito arrebato de gratitud.

Rainbow Dash asintió despacio sin saber a qué demonios se metía. Entonces, ya un poco más calmada Twillight releyó la carta de la Princesa.

—Bueno, según esto, me adjuntó un documento para que tenga acceso ilimitado a los Archivos de Canterlot. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar libros antiguos para aprenderme hechizos que no se usen más, mucho me temo que mi única esperanza es durar lo más que pueda en este duelo.

—Vamos Twillight — trató de consolarla Rainbow Dash. — Lo más seguro es que eso es lo que la Princesa quiere probar, qué tanto puedes aguantar la lucha. Sólo necesitas comprar el mayor tiempo posible.

Twillight miró hacia abajo, luego a Spike y luego de nuevo a Rainbow Dash.

—Tienes razón, de todos modos no hay esperanza que sea más fuerte que la Princesa Celestia. Pero entonces, ¿estás bien con que pruebe hechizos contra ti?

Rainbow se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, no tengo problema (creo) siempre y cuando me prometas que sea seguro.

—Tú no te preocupes Rainbow Dash, y gracias. Tú eres una de las mayores ayudas que puedo conseguir en esto.

La pegaso cian sonrió agradecida del cumplido y se dispuso a seguir a Twillight a los Archivos de Canterlot, no sin antes llevarse un par de tomos de Darring Doo para pasar el rato.

Aquellas fueron largas horas en las que Twillight rebuscaba en las interminables alas de los Archivos buscando aunque fuera un solo hechizo que le diera una oportunidad, por mínima que fuera, para derrotar a la Princesa. Rainbow dormía plácidamente en un rincón luego de la primera hora. Spike ayudaba a su amiga, revisando en todos los estantes que podía para así apoyarla al momento de la verdad. Raninbow se desperezó y por curiosidad tomó un libro que estaba a su par.

—Oye Twi, ¿qué te parece este hechizo? — preguntó ella lanzándole el libro. — Puedes cansarla haciéndola perseguirte.

Twillight atrapó el libro con su magia.

—Hechizo para viajar a otros mundos. — Se quedó pensativa. — No suena tan mala idea — dijo tras examinar el libro.

—¿Realmente piensas cansarla así, Twillight? — Preguntó Spike. — Eres muy talentosa y todo, pero creo que te cansarás tu antes que ella... además si huyes perderás automáticamente.

—No, no pienso correr Spike — regañó Twillight. — Pero lo que sí pienso es en hallar a otro maestro.

El dragón y la pegaso levantaron una ceja.

—Piénsenlo: no hay magia en Equestria que la Princesa no conozca a la perfección, pero no aplica lo mismo a otros mundos. Esa es mi solución, viajaré a otro mundo y buscaré a un maestro competente para que me enseñe. Estoy segura que si no le gano a la Princesa, por lo menos podré darle mucho más trabajo que si me quedo aquí — declaró muy segura de sí misma la unicornio.

—Pero Twillight...

—Pero nada Spike. Ordenemos esto y vámonos, si es que quieren acompañarme — dijo muy feliz la unicornio.

—¿Estás loca o qué? — se enfadó Rainbow Dash. — Jamás me perdería algo tan divertido como viajar a otra dimensión.

—Ya qué — suspiró Spike recogiendo los libros que tenía a su alrededor y colocándolos de nuevo en las estanterías.

Escondida en un rincón, la Princesa Celestia sonrió ante la iniciativa de su alumna. Aquel duelo podría ser más interesante del que esperaba en un principio.

_**Campus de la Academia para señoritas Mahora; clase de primero de preparatoria:**_

Las chicas entraron a clases causando como siempre un desorden generalizado. Una chica rubia y alta, la presidenta de la clase Ayaka Yukihiro gritaba inútilmente para poner el orden; mientras que otra chica de coletas con un ojo verde y el otro azul dormía plácidamente. En un rincón una chica practicaba con su cinta de gimnasia haciendo piruetas entre las filas de escritorios, otra chica leía muy concentrada, otra dibujaba en un rincón, otra se dedicaba a vender bollos calientes entre otras cosas. Dos llegaron al extremo de hacer un pequeño combate de artes marciales en el medio del salón. Entonces la puerta se abrió dándole paso a un niño de once años, un traje verde y gafas.

—Buenos días, hoy parece que están muy animadas — dijo alegremente el pequeño profesor.

—¡Buenos días, Negi-sensei! — dijeron al unísono las alumnas.

Sonriendo, Negi Springfield comenzó su clase. Negi era un muchacho prodigio, que con sólo nueve años había logrado graduarse con todos los honores de la Escuela de Magia de Gales; pero que antes de recibirse como un Magister Magi debía de ejercer como maestro de inglés y profesor encargado en la Academia Mahora en Japón. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, y ahora era querido y respetado por todas sus alumnas, todas ellas especiales a su manera:

Tenía desde alumnas muy normales, hasta un robot, un fantasma, una inventora demente (quien construyó a la robot), una ninja, dos exorcistas, una vampira, entre otras. Era la clase más animada de Mahora y todas querían y admiraban a su profesor. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, como salvar el mundo mágico y al mundo humano entre otras aventuras que ayudaron al pequeño Negi a transformarse en un verdadero Magister Magi.

Pero ahora que ya había calma luego de innumerables aventuras, la única meta de Negi era lograr que sus alumnas se graduaran lo mejor posible y comenzaran sus vidas. Negi estornudó creando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que lo mandó hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la presidenta de la clase.

—Oh, lo lamento mucho Ayaka-san — se disculpó Negi.

La presidenta lo abrazó y comenzó a frotar vigorosamente su mejilla contra la de Negi, que lloraba incómodo.

—¿Pero qué dices sensei? Ah, me alegra tanto que chocaras conmigo así, nuestro amor podrá florecer y...

Otra de las alumnas se paró y golpeó con bastante fuerza a la presidenta, que soltó a Negi.

—Asuna-san, métete en tus asuntos mono poco evolucionado.

—Yukihiro Ayaka, piensa más en lo que haces tú, corruptora de menores. — Gruñó Asuna Kagurazaka, una joven de cabello naranja y un ojo de color azul y el otro verde.

Las dos comenzaron a pelear mientras sus compañeras gritaban una porra compuesta especialmente para esas ocasiones. Una de las alumnas incluso pasó la caja de apuestas. Negi se levantó y trató de separarlas, pero un golpe mal dirigido volvió a derribarlo lanzándolo contra el pizarrón.

—¿Está bien, sensei? — preguntó muy preocupada Nodoka Miyazaki. Una joven de cabello color púrpura y ojos lila muy hermosos; que además estaba locamente enamorada de Negi.

—Muchas gracias, Miyazaki-san — dijo débilmente Negi y volviendo a tratar de separar a Asuna y a Ayaka.

Ellas seguían peleando como lo hacían desde el jardín de infancia cuando una poderosa luz llenó el techo del aula.

—Negi-bouzu, no es justo usar magia — se quejó alguien por ahí.

Pero Negi no era el que estaba creando el hechizo.

—Todas, ¡atrás de mí! — Gritó Negi tomando un bastón que tenía sobre la espalda. — Haré lo que sea para proteger a mis estudiantes.

Kaede Nagase, una ninja y alumna de Negi preparó sus shuriken en silencio; mientras que Setsuna Sakurazaki, espadachina exorcista, preparaba su katana lista para lo que fuera. Ambas eran guerreras muy poderosas que al igual que Negi, protegerían a sus compañeras sin importar qué.

—Maestra, espero instrucciones — pidió Chachamaru Karakuri a una joven rubia que estaba sentada al fondo de la clase. Chachamaru era una robot especial construida sólo para servir a Evangeline, una maga oscura y vampira muy poderosa quien se había encargado de enseñarle a Negi un tiempo.

—Deja que el mocoso se encargue — respondió la aludida, Evangeline .

Twillight apareció justo en el medio de la pelea junto con Rainbow Dash y Spike.

—¿Pero qué demonios? — preguntó Negi.

La unicornio iba a hablar pero se desmayó del agotamiento. La pegaso cian la movió con su casco, pero al darse cuenta que no había respuesta, intercambió una mirada preocupada con Spike.

—Eto... ¿se les ofrece algo? — preguntó Ayaka Yukihiro volviendo a su postura como la presidenta de la clase.

Rainbow Dash miró a su alrededor muy confundida, pero una vez acostumbrada a los humanos miró a Twillight.

—Bueno, hola. Venimos de la mágica tierra de los ponis, Equestria — explicó ella. — Mi amiga Twillight está buscando algún maestro que pueda enseñarle algo de magia porque está en problemas. En fin, usamos un hechizo para trasladarnos de una dimensión a otra y aquí estamos. ¿Alguien nos indica por favor dónde podemos conseguir a alguien que sepa magia?

Las alumnas y Negi se miraron confundidos por un rato, hasta que el joven profesor tomó la iniciativa.

—Está bien, está bien. Se acabó la clase. Que alguien le avise al decano y... y bueno, veré que nos expliquen más detalladamente.

Una de las alumnas salió corriendo hacia donde indicaba el niño mientras que varias aprovecharon para ir a hacer lo que fuera. Al final sólo se quedaron Evangeline, Chachamaru, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka Konoe (una amable joven de cabello negro y ojos color marrón) y Nodoka Miyazaki que no dejaba de observar como hipnotizada a Rainbow Dash.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — preguntó la pegaso.

—Oh, lo siento — se disculpó rápidamente Nodoka. — Pero es que... es que eres mi criatura mitológica favorita, el majestuoso pegaso. Ni siquiera cuando fui cazarrecompensas en el mundo mágico tuve la dicha de ver algo así.

Rainbow se sonrojó al escuchar el "majestuoso". Spike tomó a Nodoka de la camisa.

—¿El mundo mágico? ¿Entonces tú eres una maga o algo así?

Nodoka se sonrojó.

—Bueno, sólo soy algo así como Asuna-san o Chachamaru-san, una Ministra Magica o asistente mágico. Nosotras tomamos poder del mago con el que hacemos el "Pactio" y lo ayudamos durante los duelos mágicos.

Twillight se levantó débilmente

—¿Entonces hay un mago cerca? — preguntó ella casi en un susurro. — Alguien que me pueda enseñar toda la magia necesaria para derrotar a la Princesa Celestia...

—Primero será mejor que nos expliquen bien qué pretenden antes que alguien diga algo más — declaró Setsuna.

Twillight asintió y se dispuso a contar su historia. Fueron dos horas donde los tres visitantes estuvieron respondiendo preguntas acerca de su mundo y todo lo relacionado a la magia de la otra dimensión.

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguien puede enseñarle magia a mi amiga? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash por fin.

Negi miró a sus amigas como consultando, pero Nodoka lo interrumpió empujándolo ligeramente hacia la unicornio.

—Negi-sensei es un Magister Magi, seguramente él puede hacer algo para enseñarte. Además es muy bueno como profesor.

—¡Pero Miyazaki-san! — Alegó Negi. — Yo soy maestro de inglés, no de magia. Además...

—Vamos Negi-bouzu. Dales una oportunidad, no parecen peligroso — le dijo Asuna guiñándole un ojo.

Negi se miró cohibido y confundido, pero finalmente accedió.

—Muy bien, seré tu maestro Twilligth-san. Pero por favor, hazme saber si hago algo mal. Es mi primera vez enseñando magia.

—No te preocupes, daré lo mejor de mí, aunque sólo haya recibido clases de magia de la Princesa Celestia — le dijo Twillight. — Pero tristemente sólo tenemos dos semanas, así que tú enséñame lo más que puedas en ese poco tiempo.

Negi iba a decir algo, cuando Evangeline soltó una risita.

—¿Eva-chan? — preguntó Asuna.

—Si es tiempo lo que necesitan, puedo prestarles mi Resort.

—No entiendo — dijo Spike.

—Es una realidad distorsionada en la que diez minutos en el mundo real son un día ahí dentro. ¿Cuánto crees que podamos extender tus dos semanas, unicornio?

Twillight abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿De veras nos lo prestarías, Evangeline-san? — Pregunó emocionado Negi.

La vampira se rio.

—Por supuesto, niño. Suena divertido. Además puede que yo intervenga mostrando un par de trucos que sé. Pero adelante.

—¡Bien! — Se escuchó decir a alguien.

Todos se volvieron, era otra de las alumnas de Negi, Asakura Kazumi; o como la conocían, Asakura Paparazzi. Ella muy divertida, tomó un par de fotografías con su vieja cámara y guiñó un ojo.

—Decidido entonces, todas las del grupo del Ala Alba iremos a ver ese divertido entrenamiento de Negi-sensei. Será divertido, iré a avisar a las demás.

Y sin decir más, la chica de ojos verde y cabello rojo encendido corrió antes que la detuvieran. Todos los presentes la miraron alejarse con una gotita en la sien.

—¿No van a decir nada? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—Luego de un tiempo te acostumbras — gruñó por lo bajo Evangeline. — En fin, ¿no tenían poco tiempo? Entrenemos un poco.

* * *

**Bueno, si alguien que no conoce Mahou Sensei Negima se los recomiendo mucho, es una excelente serie de comedia, magia y aventuras. Sin más que decir, pasaré a mi cierre clásico:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ministra Magi, Rainbow Dash**

—Bueno, explíquenme cómo funciona aquí la magia — pidió Twillight a su nuevo maestro Negi Springfield y a sus nuevas amigas.

Iban en camino al lugar donde Twillight podría aprender la magia de aquella dimensión, entendía que era una especie de realidad alterada donde el tiempo pasaba más despacio; así que sus dos semanas de práctica se convertirían en meses. Meses donde podría aprender todo lo necesario para derrotar a la Princesa Celestia. Era emocionante, pero se sentía un poco incómoda con su maestro y su público. Su maestro no tenía más de once años de edad y la verdad era que se sentía algo celosa por la habilidad para usar la magia.

En cuanto a su público, eran las alumnas más apegadas a Negi: las llamadas el Club Negima. Asuna Kagurazaka, mejor amiga y confidente de Negi; y supuestamente princesa del Mundo Mágico. Yue Ayase, una joven muy seria de ojos castaños y el cabello largo y azul; amante de los libros pero no de los estudios. Ku Fei, una alumna china rubia maestra de kenpo; y también le enseñó a Negi artes marciales. Kaede Nagase, ninja. Makie Sazaki, gimnasta y una de las alumnas más divertidas de todo el curso de Negi. Ellas cinco eran llamadas "Baka-Rangers" debido a que eran las peores de la clase, pero alumnas muy poderosas siendo el frente de defensa más poderoso.

Las siguientes eran Nodoka Miyazaki, una chica tímida y locamente enamorada de los libros y de Negi. Chisame Hasegawa, una chica de lentes y cabello verde liso; era una excelente hacker, lo que sea que fuera eso, y una idol de la internet, una vez más ningún visitante supo qué era eso. La próxima era Asakura Kazumi; una joven pelirroja muy alegre caracterizada por ser una excelente paparazzi en formación. Asakura tenía una pequeña muñeca en su hombro, que en realidad era el cuerpo provisional de otra alumna de Negi: la fantasma Sayo Aisaka. Chachamaru Karakuri, una robot de cabello verde y antenas en vez de orejas; ella era una extraña autómata construida por una experta en robótica y una maga, creada para servir a Evangeline. Evangeline , una niña rubia de ojos verdes quien era un vampiro y una maga oscura de más de cien años a pesar de verse sólo de diez. Konoka Konoe, una joven muy alegre de ojos castaños y cabello negro; una gran maga en formación. Setsuna Sakurazaki, una espadachina exorcista Minstra Magica tanto de Negi como de Konoka. Haruna Satome, amiga de Nodoka y Yue conocida como una gran artista. Por último estaban Kamo, un armiño blanco parlante (algo así le hubiera encantado ver a Fluttershy) quien parecía muy cercano a Negi y Kotaru, quien parecía ser un niño con cola y orejas de lobo.

Llegaron, era tan sólo la cabaña de Chachamaru y Evangeline, pero dentro tenía esa pequeña esfera que contenía el resort de Evangeline. Así pues entraron todos a la pequeña esfera que para sorpresa de las visitantes, era bastante más grande por dentro.

—Entonces, estaban por enseñarme la magia de este lugar — dijo Twillight impaciente.

El fiel Spike se adelantó con una libreta y un lápiz.

—Este... por favor, Miyazaki-san.

Nodoka se acercó con una pila de libros que le entregó a Twillight.

—Existen diferentes tipos de magia según la región donde te encuentres — comenzó a explicar Negi. — Lo mío es la magia tipo occidental, que se basa en recitar conjuros en latín. Pero bueno, hablé con el decano poco antes de venir aquí y me autorizó a usar los libros de latín básico y magia tanto para principiantes como avanzada para comenzar con tus estudios.

—Entiendo — dijo Twillight tomando el primer tomo, que era el de latín. — Entonces debo aprender este idioma para luego aprenderme los conjuros.

—Oye Twillight, ¿no suena complicado? — preguntó Rainbow Dash preocupada por su amiga.

—No te preocupes Rainbow Dash, este idioma se parece mucho a Equestre antiguo — aseguró la unicornio acomodándose en un sofá para su lectura.

Sin decir nada más, Rainbow se alejó a jugar con las alumnas de Negi. Pronto se dio cuenta que salvo por Evangeline y Chisame, eran un grupo muy alegre y ruidoso que no dejaba de hacer bromas y jugar por ahí como si nada. Muy emocionado, Spike también se unió al juego y dejaron a Twillight en un cuarto en compañía de Evangeline que leía a su lado.

—¿No vas a jugar con tus compañeras? — Quiso saber Twillight.

—Esas idiotas sólo vienen aquí para jugar, y claro, ver cuando comiencen tus clases prácticas con el niño. En fin, prefiero estar tranquila — dijo la vampira volviendo a enfrascarse en su lectura.

A los pocos minutos llegó Chachamaru con dos tazas de té y dos dulces.

—Para usted, maestra y la invitada.

—Gracias, Chachamaru — dijo Evangeline dándole una mordida al dulce y luego dando un sorbo de té.

Twillight iba a sorber el té antes de morder el dulce pero la robot de cabello verde la detuvo gentilmente.

—En Japón, durante la Ceremonia de té se acostumbra que primero debes morder el dulce y luego sorber el té; pues éste es muy amargo y eso ayuda a bajar su amargo y se disfruta más.

Twillight agradeció el dato y se dio cuenta que la robot tenía razón. Siguió estudiando latín ante la intensa mirada de Evangeline que fingía leer.

Pasó tres días con el libro en la nariz tratando de comprender la mayor parte posible; y tal como le había dicho a Rainbow, el latín se parecía mucho al Equestre antiguo, necesario para lograr los estudios avanzados de magia así que se le facilitó. Fue cuando decidió dedicarse a practicar los conjuros. Evangeline, que esperaba aquel momento, se dedicó a observar a Twillight más de cerca.

Y fue en ese preciso momento en que Twillight se dio cuenta que todo aquello iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo planeado. Pues parecía que la magia que se utilizaba en aquel mundo era mucho más que sólo recitar conjuros extraños. Para acceder a su poder tenía que buscar sus "palabras de activación" además que necesitaba algo con qué canalizar su magia desde dentro de ella hacia el exterior como una varita mágica o un bastón; un problema que la magia poni no tenía.

—¿Y ahora qué haré? — Se quejó Twilight en voz alta. — Sin una varita no podré hacer nada...

Evangeline levantó ligeramente la mirada.

—No tienes más que pedirle al niño, tiene muchas — dijo ella. — Pero te he estado observando, y veo que no será necesario que uses una varita.

—¿En serio? — Se sobresaltó Twillight.

Evangeline tocó ligeramente la punta de su cuerno.

—Tienes una varita incorporada. No habrá problema, en ese sentido pero veo otros dos problemas que no tendrías si te hubieras quedado practicando la magia de tu mundo.

—Sí, mis palabras de activación — dijo Twillight. — ¿Por qué no puedo acceder a mis poderes y ya?

—Porque así funciona la magia aquí — dijo Evangeline. — Pero bueno, practica los hechizos sencillos y luego búscame en la entrada principal. Tendremos un duelo quedándonos en lo básico.

Dicho esto, la vampira se fue de la habitación dejando muy confundida a Twillight.

Pasaron más de seis horas cuando la unicornio por fin se decidió a salir. Normalmente se hubiera quedado practicando hasta lo más avanzado pero algo le decía que debía de obedecer a Evangeline.

La vampira la saludó con una desagradable sonrisa. Estaba en compañía de su fiel Chachamaru y por lo visto, todo el club Negima junto con Rainbow Dash y Spike se quedaron a observar el espectáculo.

—Parece que ya estás lista — dijo tranquilamente Evangeline. — ¿Finalmente has decidido tus palabras de activación junto con todo lo demás?

Twillight asintió.

—Estoy lista, Evangeline.

—En ese caso... ¡Lic-lac lac-lac Lilac, TREDECIM SAGITTA MAGICA! — Gritó la vampira lanzando poderosos proyectiles de magia oscura que atacaron a Twillight con todo.

Twillight instintivamente creó un campo protector alrededor de ella para no ser lastimada, causando la desagradable risa de Evangelinte. Cuando estuvo lista, también recitó lo suyo:  
—¡Caliginem Sacrarum, VENTUS SPIRITUM VIDER...

Chachamaru se adelantó y le dio un ligero golpe en la nariz a Twillight.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó la unicornio alejándose un par de pasos-

—Caliginem Sacrarum, ARDON...

Chachamaru repitió el proceso ante la risa divertida de Evangeline.

—¡Oye, no se vale! — Le gritó Rainbow Dash a Chachamaru.

La robot la miró indiferente mientras Evangeline se reía y se elevaba ligeramente.

—Tenía que demostrar mi punto. Los magos quedamos completamente expuestos mientras recitamos nuestros hechizos, por eso siempre atacamos en equipos de dos o más en el caso del niño — dijo Evangeline señalando a Negi.

—No entiendo — dijo Twillight.

—Es simple, por lo poco que he visto de la magia poni, supongo que no es necesario recitar los hechizos antes de realizarlos. — explicó la vampira mientras Twillight asentía. — En ese caso tu mentora no necesitará recitar nada y te hará pedazos mientras tú recitas los tuyos. ¿No entiendes? Ante ese problema, por mucho que aprendas del niño no durarás en tu duelo mágico.

Twillight palideció mientras que Rainbow Dash y Spike se acercaron preocupados.

—Para solucionar este problema, los magos de aquí nos valemos de compañeros — siguió explicando Evangeline. — ¿No dije que tenemos equipos de dos? El compañero o Ministra Magi se encarga de proteger al mago mientras éste recita sus hechizos y así no queda tan expuesto; y a cambio, las habilidades naturales de quien escojas de compañero se ven aumentadas por tu propio poder mágico. Los magos orientales se valen de golems hechos de papel u otras cuestiones; en mi caso, tengo un contrato de muñeca con Chachamaru, a quien construyeron con ese propósito.

Chachamaru hizo una reverencia a su maestra.

—¿Y cómo funciona eso de aumentar las habilidades naturales? — Quiso saber Rainbow Dash interesada.

Nodoka Miyazaki se adelantó amablemente y les mostró una carta con un dibujo suyo.

—¡ADEAT! — Gritó. Ante la sorpresa de los visitantes, la carta se transformó en un libro.

—Esto es lo que se llama Artefacto, el mío se llama Diarius Ejus — dijo Nodoka tímidamente mostrándoles el diario a las ponis y al dragón. — Según la personalidad de cada quién, el artefacto es creado. Este sirve para leer la mente... Y bueno, algunos son ofensivos como el de Asuna-san, otros defensivos o curativos como el de Konoka-san y... y bueno, así funciona.

Los tres visitantes observaron muy sorprendidos el diario, que Nodoka abrió discretamente.

—Este... Rainbow-san, no creo que sea buena idea — dijo Nodoka tras revisar rápidamente el diario y poniéndose más roja que un tomate al imaginarse la escena.

—¿De qué habla? ¿En qué pensabas? — Preguntó Twillight a su amiga.

Raibnow Dash se encogió de hombros.

—Pensaba en que yo podría servirte de compañera, al fin y al cabo soy una gran atleta y soy genial. Además quiero ver qué tan lejos puedo llegar si puedo tomar prestado un poco de tu gran poder, amiga.

Twillight se emocionó.

—Suena perfecto, Rainbow Dash. Eso me dará una oportunidad, por mínima que sea, contra la Princesa Celestia. ¿Cómo cerramos el trato?

Todas las alumnas de Negi se pusieron rojas.

—No me gusta por dónde va esto — dijo Spike.

—Ni a mí — confirmó Rainbow Dash.

Evangeline soltó una risa maligna.

—El mago y el potencial compañero deben de... besarse.

Las dos ponis y el dragón enrojecieron de repente.

—¿QUÉ COSA? — Gritaron los tres a la vez.

—Lo que oyeron, si quieres ser la Ministra Magi de tu amiga unicornio, debes de besarla. ¿Te animarás?

—Este... también hay otras soluciones — dijo Negi nerviosamente tratando de calmar a sus nuevos amigos. — No domino del todo la magia oriental pero en la Academia Mahora está la biblioteca más grande de todo el mundo, basta con investigar un poco en las profundidades de la biblioteca y hallaremos otra solución. O bien, puedo pedirle a Hakase-san si nos presta uno de sus prototipos, no hay necesidad de besar a nadie.

Rainbow Dash, todavía roja, tragó saliva y miró a Twillight.

—Estoy dispuesta.

—¿QUÉ? — Se escandalizaron el dragón y la unicornio.

La pegaso permaneció firme.

—Dije que estoy dispuesta — gruñó. — Se supone que quieres vencer a la Princesa, ¿no? bueno, sé que es un poco vergonzoso pero no tiene por qué vernos nadie ni mucho menos tenemos que repetirlo. ¿Un beso basta?  
—Siempre y cuando sea en los labios — dijo malignamente Evangelinte.

—En ese caso hagámoslo y no volvamos a mencionarlo — dijo Rainbow apartando la vista.

Twillight miró incrédula a su amiga y luego salió huyendo ante las carcajadas de Evangeline. Raibnow Dash voló tras ella a toda velocidad.

—¡Twillight-san! ¡Rainbow-san! — Las llamó Negi.

—Déjala Negi — le dijo Asuna al pequeño profesor. — Es normal sentirse avergonzado por algo así. Ya se le pasará, de momento lo único que puedes hacer es pensar en cómo enseñarle magia.

—Tiene razón Negi-sensei — dijo Yue. — Deje que ellas resuelvan sus propios problemas, en caso necesiten de su ayuda, lo llamarán luego.

Twillight corrió tan lejos como se lo permitieron sus piernas y se dejó caer agotada sobre sus libros de hechizos avanzados.

—Twi... — se escuchó tímidamente detrás de ella.

—Rainbow Dash, vete por favor — dijo la unicornio.

—No, no pienso irme — dijo la pegaso. —No sin antes disculparme, oye, lo siento si te avergoncé, simplemente lo dije sin pensar. No hagas caso, por lo que alcancé a escuchar es que Negi está pensando en algo más para ayudarte, había suficientes soluciones, ¿no? Y no me tomes a mal, yo sólo quería echarte un casco, nada más.

Twillight le sonrió a su amiga por lo bajo.

—Disculpa tú también, es sólo que... bueno, Evangeline me puso nerviosa con sus risas, esa forma de ser y... y bueno...

—¿Bueno qué?

Twillight tomó aire.

—Ella tocó mi punto sensible. Yo, a mí, ¡tú me gustas Rainbow Dash! — Gritó por fin.

La pegaso cian se quedó muda.

—¿Lo siento, sí? Es sólo que si hago el Pactio contigo significará más para mí de lo que crees, así que por el bien de mi salud mental dejémoslo así. Y por favor no dejes de ser mi amiga sólo por ser una rara. Ya tengo suficiente con este duelo que se me viene encima.

Rainbow Dash sonrió y abrazó a Twillight.

—¿Rainbow Dash?

—¿Sabes? Me ofrecí a hacer el Pactio contigo porque era la excusa perfecta para besarte. Entonces, ¿todavía quieres que te ayude?

Twillight tardó unos segundos en recuperarse, pero luego se armó de valor y sonrió.

—Sí, hagámoslo — dijo ella tomando un libro con su magia y revisando. — Tenemos que hacer un símbolo mágico y luego besarnos dentro de él para sellar el acuerdo. ¡Vamos!

Twillight pintó el círculo mágico y finalmente besó a Rainbow Dash.

—¡PACTIO!

* * *

**Y bueno, a partir del próximo cap este fic pasará a la sección de Crossover. Espero les haya gustado y bueno, a quien no le haya gustado el Twi/Dash lo siento; pero casi todos mis trabajos de fanfic son yuri y es difícil desarraigarse de las viejas costumbres. En fin, en el cuarto capítulo aparecerá el duelo contra Celestia, espérenlo.  
Por cierto, para aquellos que conocen Mahous Sensei Negima les informo que sigo la línea alternativa de la película. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Conociendo a la clase 4-A:**

La Princesa arribó a Ponyville transcurridas dos semanas desde que le mandó aquella carta a Twillight. Como siempre, fue recibida con todos los honores pero sin la alegría de siempre. Miró a las amigas de Twillight, y se dio cuenta de la preocupación en sus rostros.

—Pero mis pequeñas ponis, ¿qué les sucede? — Quiso saber la Princesa.

Pinkie, quien tenía la melena lisa como cuando estaba deprimida, le pasó melancólicamente los carteles de "Perdidos" con la foto de Twillight, Rainbow Dash y Spike.

—Lo sentimos muchísimo Princesa, no hemos podido localizarlos durante dos semanas, parece que se han desvanecido de la faz de la tierra — dijo Pinkie calladamente, sin exagerar nada esta vez.

La Princesa miró a Rarity, Fluttershy y a Applejack y se dio cuenta que todas estaban en el mismo estado de depresión. Por lo visto Rarity había empezado a descuidar su cuidado personal, mientras que el trabajo de Applejack era cada vez más deficiente; y en cuanto a Fluttershy, había dejado de ocuparse de sus animales. La preocupación por sus amigos desaparecidos había afectado mucho a todas. La Princesa trató de calmarlas.

—No se preocupen, estoy segura que Twillight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash y Spike se encuentran bien y a salvo, es sólo que tuvieron que alejarse por un tiempo; pero hoy volverán. Estoy segura.

—¿Y usted sabe dónde se encuentran, Princesa Celestia? — Preguntó Applejack con la expresión triste.

—No, no lo sé — admitió la Princesa. — Pero sí sé que Twillight Sparkle se encuentra aprendiendo un nuevo tipo de magia, uno que le dará la posibilidad de aprobar su próximo examen para determinar si está lista para pasar al siguiente nivel en sus estudios.

—¿Qué? — Soltaron todas a la vez.

La Princesa tuvo que explicarse mejor:

—Verán: hace dos semanas le mandé a Twillight Sparkle una carta en la que le anunciaba que hoy sería el día de su próximo examen; el cual consiste en luchar contra mí en un duelo mágico.

—¿QUÉ? — Gritaron de nuevo las cuatro amigas.

—Pero Princesa Celestia, ¿no le parece algo exagerado? Es lógico que Twillight se acobardara y huyera a otro sitio. Además...

—Además no explica el por qué de la desaparición de Rainbow Dash — agregó Fluttershy pensativa.

Comenzó una discusión sin sentido, cuando la Princesa puso el orden golpeando el suelo con su casco.

—Tranquilas mis pequeñas ponis, confío mucho en Twillight Sparkle, de lo contrario no le hubiera puesto esa difícil prueba. Además no me han dejado terminar. Le di acceso ilimitado a los archivos de Canterlot para que pudiera encontrar una solución a la prueba y encontró lo que buscaba: un conjuro para viajar a otras dimensiones. Twillight fue hacia otro mundo en compañía de Spike y Rainbow Dash, quien se ofreció a ayudarla a practicar. No hay ningún problema, pronto ella estará con nosotras.

Se hizo un silencio expectante.

—Sólo hay algo que no comprendo — dijo Rarity. — Si es verdad que eso fue lo que pasó, ¿por qué Twillight no nos avisó a nadie más? Dios, nos hubiera ahorrado toda esta preocupación de habernos dicho algo. ¿Qué no somos sus amigas?

—Sí que lo son, Rarity, pero estaba tan nerviosa con este examen que no podía pensar en nada más. Créanme que lo siento de verdad — se escuchó la voz de Twillight.

Todas miraron hacia arriba, donde un poderoso brillo color morado cubría el cielo. Tras un leve destello, Rainbow Dash, Twillight y Spike aterrizaron en el medio del grupo.

—En verdad lo siento. Pero les prometo que no vuelve a pasar — aseguró la unicornio morada, todavía sudando por el esfuerzo del hechizo.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Pikie Pie saltó hacia Twillight y comenzó a sacudirla con mucha violencia.

—¡Tú! ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que nos desvelamos buscándolos y haciendo volantes y todo eso? TODO PORQUE ESTABAS TAN NERVIOSA QUE NO PODÍAS HABLAR CON TUS AMIGAS. ¡TÚ! — El cabello de Pinkie volvió a la normalidad y su enojo cambió por su clásica sonrisa. — Qué bueno que regresaste Twillight, me alegra de verdad. — Y la abrazó. Luego abrazó a los otros dos ausentes.

Los que estaban alrededor miraron la escena con una gotita en la sien.

—Y bien, Twillight Sparkle, ¿has aprendido suficiente magia a donde sea que desapareciste? — Preguntó la Princesa tras un incómodo silencio.

Twillight asintió mientras hacía una reverencia.

—Sí, Princesa Celestia, he estado entrenando mi magia muy duro junto con un poderoso maestro llamado Negi Springfield. Es una magia muy extraña pero servirá para mi examen. Sólo le pido que me dé un día para recuperarme, el hechizo de viaje dimensional agotó casi todas mis fuerzas.

—Con todo gusto, Twillight Sparkle — dijo la Princesa. — Ahora, ¿por qué no nos cuentas cómo es ese mundo que has visitado? ¿Cómo son los ponis de ahí?

Twillight intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Spike y Rainbow, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno... la dimensión está habitada no por ponis sino unas extrañas criaturas llamadas humanos — explicó Twillight. — Son extraños: andan sobre las patas traseras y sus patas delanteras tienen dedos como los de Spike; pero ellos tienen cinco no tres. Además tienen pelaje sólo en la cabeza y... y... y se cubren con ropa todo el tiempo, no sólo en ocasiones especiales.

—Interesante — dijo la Princesa.

Las demás se encogieron de hombros, la verdad no entendían nada.

—Bueno — dijo Rarity por fin. — La verdad soy incapaz de imaginarme algo así...

Fue cuando una luz blanca llenó el cielo. Twillight, Rainbow y Spike miraron hacia arriba, no, aquello no podía ser. Dentro de la luz se formaron varias figuras y todas cayeron una a una sobre en el césped. Una de las figuras, una joven humana con el cabello rosa atado en dos pequeña coletas a los lados; que tenía una cinta gimnástica, corrió hacia Twillight muy emocionada.

—¡Twi-chan! ¡Twi-chan!

—Ma... Ma... ¿Makie-chan? — Preguntó Twillight sin poder creerlo.

Makie Sazaki le guiñó el ojo a sus tres amigos y señaló a todo el grupo de la clase 4-A que había venido.

—Todas estamos aquí, no podíamos dejar a una compañera nuestra así como así — dijo la presidenta de la clase, Ayaka Yukihiro acercándose. — Además todas queríamos conocer tu mundo así que le pedimos a Negi-sensei que nos trajera.

—Nos costó mucho convencer a Negi-bouzu, de gozaru — dijo Kaede Nagase, la ninja, apareciéndose de improviso.

Las amigas de Twillight miraban sorprendidas a las extrañas visitantes, así como todos los que pasaban cerca. Al principio estaban nerviosos al ver criaturas desconocidas, pero luego se tranquilizaban al ver lo mucho que se divertían gritando, haciendo bromas y en el caso de Makie y las porristas, haciendo graciosas piruetas.

—Así que esto es un humano — dijo Applejack estudiando a Yue Ayase, que estaba tranquila en un rincón.

—Hái — respondió Yue con su tranquilidad de siempre.

—Bueno, orden — pidió la Princesa Celestia, pero en vano. Las humanas seguían haciendo escándalo; por suerte era de los divertidos. — Orden — volvió a suplicar la Princesa, con el mismo resultado.

Entonces Ayaka Yukihiro se levantó y cruzando sus brazos gritó firmemente:

—¡Orden! ¿No ven que no estamos en nuestra clase y no podemos hacer escándalos así como así? Además parece que alguien quiere hablarnos.

Las chicas se callaron, pero seguían los murmullos y risas sofocadas. Ayaka iba a volver a gritar pero la Princesa la calmó.

—No te preocupes, además es medio refrescante ver a un grupo tan alegre y divertido de cuando en cuando. En fin, ¿ustedes son las nuevas amigas que ha hecho Twillight Sparkle en su viaje a la otra dimensión?

—Sí... mucho gusto, este...

—Mi nombre es Celestia, Princesa Celestia, gobernante de Equestria.

Los murmullos de las chicas se callaron y tras unos minutos de deliberación, optaron por hacer una reverencia.

—Es un honor conocer a una verdadera Princesa — dijo emocionada Haruna Satome. — Todo esto me inspira para hacer un nuevo diseño, apenas puedo esperar.

—Un minuto, Haruna — pidió Nodoka. — ¿Acaso ella no es la maestra de Twi-chan contra la que debe luchar?

Las chicas volvieron a discutir unos momentos, hasta que por fin Ayaka volvió a pedir el orden.

—Wi, tus nuevas amigas son muy graciosas Twillight — se rio Pinkie Pie. — ¿Todas han venido a apoyar a Twillight en su duelo mágico?

La sombra de la Princesa se alargó de forma extraña hasta que por fin de ahí salió primero una mano y luego todo el cuerpo de otra humana. Era bajita, rubia, de ojos verdes. La vampira sonrió.

—Así es. Dicen que es la solidaridad de las amigas de la 4-A cuando en realidad era otra excusa para hacer el payaso en otro mundo. Por suerte para ellas el niño es un blando y las trajo de todos modos. En fin, ¿por qué no te presentas, niño?

Negi se adelantó e hizo una profunda reverencia a la Princesa y a las amigas de Twillight.

—Princesa Celestia, permítame presentarle a Negi Springfield, Magister Magi, quien me ha estado enseñando la magia de su mundo. También a Evangeline A.K, quien ha estado apoyando con su gran conocimiento de la magia oscura. He entrenado por mucho tiempo en su compañía y espero estar lista para nuestro duelo mágico.

La Princesa examinó a Negi.

—¿Magister Magi? Perdona mi ignorancia, pero pareces ser demasiado joven, Negi Springfield. Pero tal vez sea que no conozca bien a la especie humana.

Negi se sonrojó ligeramente.

—De hecho, tan sólo tengo once años, pero he dado mi mejor esfuerzo...

—¿QUÉ? — Gritaron las ponis sin poder creerlo.

—Es un niño, pero realmente poderoso — confirmó Rainbow Dash. — Lo hemos comprobado a lo largo del entrenamiento de Twillight; y según parece es mucho más poderoso que algunos de los magos adultos que se ven en su mundo.

—Waaaa — dijo fascinada Fluttershy. — Todo esto suena grandioso, no me imagino cómo es que terminará este duelo, quiero verlo.

—Y todos se llevarán una gran sorpresa — la tranquilizó Twillight. — Se los aseguro.

Y tras una rápida introducción de todas la alumnas de la clase 4-A (Sayo Aisaka la fantasma casi hace que Fluttershy se desmayara del susto) la Princesa ofreció el alojarlas en el Palacio por aquella noche, ya que el duelo contra Twillight se había retrasado.

Twillight hubiera preferido estudiar toda la noche pero entre sus amigas nuevas y viejas, Negi también, la convencieron que por lo menos debería de relajarse para recuperar fuerzas. Así pues se la pasó jugando y bromeando con las adolescentes de la 4-A junto con sus amigas ponis. Fue todo un acontecimiento y Pinkie Pie no dejaba de pensar que aquella era la fiesta del siglo.

En toda la historia de Equestria, guerras incluidas, no podían dejar de pensar que aquella fue la noche más ruidosa en el Palacio de la Princesa. Y la Princesa no pudo evitar reírse y divertirse con las locuras de la clase 4-A y felicitar a Twillight por encontrar a amigas tan alegres y divertidas como esas. Así pues pasó la noche anterior al duelo mágico llena de risas y diversión.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, tanto humanas como ponis se encontraron con un delicioso desayuno preparado por Satsuki Yotsuba, la cocinera de la clase. Finalmente cuando pasó un tiempo, la Princesa guio a todos sus invitados a una arena dentro del Palacio.

Twillight abrió los ojos como platos al ver ese extraño lugar, pues era una especie de realidad alterada para que cupiera en una pequeña habitación pero en realidad era un gigantesco domo donde podían luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Sus amigas poni y toda la clase 4-A fueron guiadas a un palco especial para que disfrutaran del espectáculo a salvo.

—Muy buen detalle y todo, pero desde aquí no podremos ver lo que pasa en otras partes de la arena — se quejó Rarity.

Asakura Koizumi le guiñó un ojo y gritó:

—¡ADEAT!

Unos pequeños robots cámara aparecieron en el palco e inmediatamente volaron para cubrir la arena desde todos los ángulos.

—Ahora sólo necesitamos una televisión — dijo Asakura sacando su cámara digital. — Conectaré esto al a televisión y podremos ver todo lo que pasa en todos lados; los Oculus Corvinos están programados para mandarme toda la información importante.

—Oye, no sé qué sea una televisión — dijo Applejack. — ¿Es un aparato de tu mundo?

Asakura no supo qué decir, sin una pantalla no podrían ver nada. Entonces Satomi Hakase, inventora demente, se adelantó y tomó un pequeño control remoto en el cual apretó un botón. La robot Chachamaru comenzó a separar sus partes haciendo aparecer una gigantesca pantalla de televisión en donde Asakura conectó su cámara.

La pantalla de Chachamaru se encendió y se dividió en seis cuadrantes para tener una estupenda vista de toda la acción.

—Listo — dijo Asakura.

—Es una suerte que haya adaptado a Chachamaru para momentos como este — dijo Hakase divertida.

—En serio, ¿a qué clase de lugar fueron? — Preguntó Rarity a Rainbow Dash visiblemente afectada por todo el asunto.

En la arena, Twillight y la Princesa estaban frente a frente.

—¿Ya lista, Twillight Sparkle?

—Eso espero — dijo Twillight. — Haré lo mejor que pueda, querida maestra.

* * *

**Y bueno, en el próximo cap pondré la gran batalla entre la Princesa Celestia y Twillight Sparkle. Espero les guste, tengo muchas ideas para aquello. Y como dije, ahora esto está donde le corresponde: en la sección de Crossover con Negima! En fin, espero les haya gustado y me den sus opiniones.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**El duelo del siglo**:

—¡Damas, yeguas y Negi-sensei! Sean todos bienvenidos al duelo del siglo. Soy su anfitrión Kazami Asakura.

—Y yo Konoe Konoka.

—Y estamos aquí para presenciar lo que será un duelo histórico aquí en Equestria, la mágica tierra de los ponis. Por un lado tenemos a Twillight Sparkle, alumna personal la Princesa Celestia y de Negi-sensei; por tanto una compañera más de la clase 4-A.

—Y por el otro tenemos a la Princesa Celestia, gobernante de toda Equestria y la primera maestra de Twi-chan. ¿Podrá con el desafío de su mentora o deberá de esperar antes de avanzar de nivel? Estamos por averiguarlo aquí y ahora, en el duelo del siglo.

* * *

—Twillight Sparkle — dijo la Princesa con su calma de siempre. — En todos mis años no he tenido una alumna más diligente y hábil como tú. Por eso he decidido ponerte esta difícil prueba como examen. Recuerda Twillight, sólo hago esto porque sé lo mucho que te has esforzado a lo largo de los años como mi estudiante; y por eso no creas que seré suave contigo. No, mi prueba está diseñada para poner al límite tu capacidad luchando con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Comprendes?

—Comprendo muy bien, Princesa Celestia — dijo Twillight haciendo una pequeña reverencia. — Por eso lucharé con todas mis fuerzas yo también.

—Bien — dijo la Princesa lanzando un poderoso rayo con su cuerno.

Twillight no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el poderoso ataque la arrastró violentamente hacia atrás chocándose contra una pared. La Princesa arremetió de nuevo, pero ésta vez Twillight se teletransportó lejos de su alcance justo detrás de ella. Twillight aprovecho y lanzó un rayo propio contra la Princesa, mas fue inútil ya que topó con el poderoso campo de ella. Apretando los dientes, Twillight apuntó hacia donde estaba parada la Princesa, haciendo aparecer gigantescas enredaderas que atraparon a su mentora dejándola expuesta a otro ataque de Twillight, quien lanzó un poderoso rayo una vez más.

La Princesa Celestia hizo aparecer una nube de tormenta que comenzó a atacar a Twillight con sus relámpagos haciéndola desviar su ataque contra sus propias enredaderas, liberando a su rival. Una vez más con ventaja, la Princesa lanzó una corriente de aire frío contra Twillight que la atrapó en un cubo de hielo. Twillight concentró todo su poder en su cuerno haciéndolo brillar con todas sus fuerzas escapando así de la prisión de hielo de la Princesa. Celestia se elevó en el aire y una vez más usó su magia llenando toda su arena de agua. Twillight sabiendo lo que venía, usó un campo de energía para crear una burbuja de aire mientras la Princesa congelaba toda el agua atrapándola debajo.

Aterrizó majestuosamente cuando del hielo que había creado comenzaron a surgir poderosos carámbanos que se lanzaban contra ella a toda velocidad. Gracias a su campo de energía (en el cual todos los carámbanos se derretían) ella estaba ilesa, pero eran tantos que no podía ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Finalmente brillando triunfalmente, Twillight surgió de entre el hielo y envolvió a la Princesa en un tornado. La Princesa hizo caer un poderoso relámpago que hizo pedazos el hielo de la arena y de paso, rompió la concentración de Twillight desapareciendo su tornado.

Y una vez más Twillight quería hacer algo y defenderse, pero la Princesa la inmovilizó por completo gracias a su poderosa aura mágica. Twillight se retorcía y luchaba pero toda resistencia era inútil. La Princesa tenía la ventaja.

—Ha sido una interesante demostración de magia poni, Twillight Sparkle, pero tu única esperanza de ganarme en este duelo mágico recae en que uses las cartas que te brindó tu entrenamiento con Negi Springfield.

—Tiene razón, Princesa Celestia. Usaré todas mis "cartas" comenzando por esta.

Twillight hizo brillar su cuerno y puso entre ella y su maestra una extraña carta con el dibujo de Rainbow Dash sosteniendo un extraño aparato. En la carta había una leyenda:

CELERITAS DAEMONIUM RAINBOW DASH (Demonio de la velocidad, Rainbow Dash)

La Princesa levantó una ceja confundida, cuando Twillight gritó:

—¡Invocar!

Rainbow esperaba ese momento, así pues sonrió llena de emoción mientras desaparecía de entre las tribunas y aparecía entre Twillight y la confundida Princesa Celestia.

—Ya era hora que me invocaras, Twi. ¡ADEAT!

El extraño aparato que vio en la carta apareció en los cascos de Rainbow Dash, quien disparó contra la Princesa. El ataque se trataba de una especie de mini-rainplosión sónica bastante poderosa, que al chocar contra el campo su campo de energía, hizo retroceder a la Princesa y de paso, perder la concentración y liberando a Twillight. Twillight aprovechó un lanzó un rayo de su cuerno, esta vez complementado por un disparo del Telum Crepitus Iris (Arma de explosión arcoíris).

Para sorpresa de todas, el campo de energía de la Princesa finalmente se rompió con esa poderosa combinación. No había que perder la oportunidad, aprovechando que sus defensas estaban fuera, Rainbow Dash y Twillight atacaron de nuevo, impactando contra la Princesa quien chocó estrepitosamente contra una de las paredes.

* * *

—¡Rayos, Asakura-san! Parece que Twi-chan finalmente ha comenzado a usar las tácticas de Negi-sensei.

—Así es Kono-chan. Y para los que no entiendan lo que acaba de hacer, pues permítanme: ha convocado a su compañera mágica o Ministra Magi. A partir de ahora la pelea subirá su intensidad.

* * *

_¿Ministra Magi?_ Pensó Celestia mientras se elevaba. _Me sorprendes, Twillight Sparkle. ¿Qué otro truco tendrás en el repertorio de Negi Springfield?_

—¡Twillight! — Gritó Rainbow Dash.

—Entendido. Ministra Magi, Rainbow Dash, ¡activar contrato cinco minutos!

Una poderosa mágica comenzó a rodear a Rainbow Dash, quien sonrió complacida y desapareció así sin más.

La Princesa, sin entender, lanzó varios ataque contra Twillight, que fueron rápidamente desviados por explosiones arcoíris. No importaba a dónde lanzara su ataque, esa fuerza invisible las bloqueaba antes que llegaran siquiera a acercarse a Twillight. Entonces comprendió, no era que Rainbow Dash hubiera desaparecido, sino que se movía a tal velocidad que era imposible para los ojos captarla.

_Ya veo, fortaleces a Rainbow Dash con tu magia y a cambio ella te protege, pero esta estrategia sola no bastará a menos que puedas atacarme tú también Twillight Sparkle;_ pensaba la Princesa mientras cambiaba de estrategia haciendo aparecer poderosas telarañas en todo el cielo para que tarde o temprano Rainbow Dash cayera. Funcionó, la pegaso cian quedó enredada y no podía moverse. Pero para sorpresa de Celestia, estaba sonriendo.

Abajo, Twillight estaba lista. Levantando su casco y con su cuerno brillando a toda intensidad, gritó:

—Caliginem Sacrarum, !CENTUM DECEM ET NOVEM SAGITTAE LUCIS!

Del casco de Twillight salieron una gran cantidad de lo que parecían ser flechas de luz, las cuales comenzaron a impactar contra la Princesa. Celestia activó un campo de energía esperando resistir. No funcionó, al ser ciento diecinueve flechas de luz mágica, el campo terminó por romperse al sentir el impacto de ochenta, las otras las recibió de lleno. Y mientras la Princesa estaba ocupada con sus Sagitta Magica, Twillight utilizó un sencillo hechizo de fuego para liberar a Rainbow Dash, que una vez fuera de los hilos comenzó a disparar neutralizando una vez más la oleada de ataques de la Princesa.

Sabiendo que gracias a Rainbow sería imposible atacar directamente a Twillight, la Princesa lanzó otro ataque directamente contra la pegaso y otro contra la unicornio y un tercero hacia el suelo. Tal como lo imaginó, Rainbow Dash se ocupó con su extraño artefacto de los dos primeros, pero el tercero escapó a su vigilancia e impactó de lleno en el suelo. Y mientras, Twillight seguía recitando sus poderosos conjuros.

—Caliginem Sacrarum... — y no pudo más porque el suelo comenzó a temblar de forma muy violenta.

Las sacudidas eran tales que enormes pedazos de tierra comenzaron a salir a la superficie y convirtieron el terreno en algo muy irregular. Aquellos segundos de distracción fueron fatales para Twillight, que cayó soterrada bajo un derrumbe causado por la magia de Celestia. La unicornio salió como pudo encarando a su mentora y comenzó de nuevo:

—CALIGINEM SACRARUM...

La Princesa comenzó a hacer brillar su cuerno esperando incapacitar a Twillight, cuando Rainbow Dash se lanzó con toda velocidad tacleándola en el acto. Entonces Twillight completó su conjuro:  
—... ¡VENTUS CLYPEUM!

Un muro de viento se levantó entre la Princesa y su estudiante. La Princesa comenzó a disparar rayos contra aquel escudo, haciéndolo ceder poco a poco. Sabiendo que su defensa estaba por ser historia, Twillight se apresuró con sus conjuros.

—Caliginem Sacrarum ¡Quinque Luminum Spirituu!

Un último disparo de la Princesa hizo ceder el escudo de viento y una vez lo penetró, fue recibid por otra poderosa tacleada de Rainbow Dash. La Princesa, molesta, apartó violentamente a Rainbow con su magia y se concentró en Twillight Sparkle, quien volvía a recitar:

—Caliginem Sacrarum...

Algo no andaba bien, sentía la presencia de Twillight en cinco puntos a la vez, y desgraciadamente el polvo levantado por esas ráfagas que conformaban el escudo de viento era algo imposible determinar la posición de Twillight. ¿Qué clase de magia era aquella?

—¡NOVEM SAGITA MAGICA! — Gritaron cinco Twillights a la vez lanzando un total de cuarenta y cinco flechas de luz contra la Princesa Celestia. Ella las apartó con un escudo mágico, que desgraciadamente no estaba hecho para ataques físicos y terminó recibiendo una tercera tacleada de Rainbow Dash, seguida de otro disparo de la Telum Creptum Iris.

—¡Rainbow, ya deja de lastimar así a la Princesa Celestia! — Regañó una de las Twillights.

—Cállate, soy tu Ministra Magi. Se supone debo alejarla de ti mientras recitas tus conjuros. Cueste lo que cueste, hágase lo que tenga que hacer, yo cumpliré con mi trabajo. Ahora usa tu boca para algo útil y sigue recitando conjuros.

Twillight, en lugar de discutir con Rainbow se dispuso a recitar su siguiente ataque, siempre comenzando por:

—Caliginem Sacrarum...

La Princesa lanzó una explosión de energía que sacó volando a las cinco Twillights así como a Rainbow Dash. La pegaso cian quería esquivar el golpe, pero sintió de pronto cómo sus poderes se debilitaban.

—Demonios, mis cinco minutos han acabado... ¡Twi actívame otra vez!

Las Twilight corrían a su amiga cuando la Princesa lanzó otra explosión de energía que las alejó de ahí de golpe y luego lanzó un ataque devastador contra Rainbow Dash. La pegaso cian se defendió inútilmente cruzando sus cascos. La energía lanzada por la Princesa envolvió de lleno a Rainbow, haciéndola desaparecer... para luego reaparecer en las tribunas en donde debería haber estado desde el principio.

* * *

—¡Esto es inaudito! Parece que Twilligh acaba de perder a su Ministra Magi, ahora todo dependerá sólo de ella. ¿Resistirá? Pues parece que la Princesa Celestia es una maga de altísimo nivel — dijo Asakura muy emocionada.

—Sólo queda suplicar porque Twi-chan lo logre y apoyarla con todo — dijo Konoka.

* * *

—¡Rainbow Dash! — Gritó una de las Twillights.

La Princesa Celestia aterrizó frente a ella.

—Lo lamento de veras Twillight Sparkle pero este duelo es entre tú y yo, aunque debo admitir que me has sorprendido. No es por presumir de mis poderes pero jamás pensé que durarías cinco minutos completos ni mucho menos que pudieras hacerme siquiera algo de daño; y sin embargo tus "Sagitta Magica" entre otras cosas me han dado de lleno. Te felicito Twillight Sparkle, pero aun así la diferencia entre nuestros poderes es enorme.

—Es cierto, Princesa Celestia. Pero yo sigo decidida a ganar, aunque tenga que usar tretas; aunque no se preocupe, todas son a base de mi magia.

Antes que la Princesa pudiera preguntar Rainbow Dash se apareció por detrás de aquella Twillight y le disparó una vez más con su Telum Crepitus Iris. La Princesa salió despedida hacia atrás mientras todas la Twillights se ponían en posición de combate:  
—Caliginem Sacrarum...

—Oh no lo harás Twillight Sparkle — dijo la Princesa haciendo crecer grandes enredaderas en la arena que atraparon a una de las Twillights. Las otras tres escaparon a tiempo usando su teletransportación.

La Princesa encaró a la que había capturado y ésta se desvaneció en el instante, junto con la Rainbow Dash que había mandado a las tribunas.

—¿Qué?

—Se llaman espíritus de luz, sirven como una excelente distracción — le dijo Rainbow Dash a una distancia prudencial, y con el Telum Crepitus Iris ya listo para atacar.

—Rainbow Dash, ¿qué crees que haces apuntándome con esa cosa? — Preguntó la Princesa.

—La distraigo, por supuesto — dijo Rainbow guiñando un ojo y moviéndose a gran velocidad para esquivar las llamas convocadas por dos de las Twillights.

La Princesa hizo aparecer una pared de agua entre ella y las llamas de las Twillights a la vez que lanzaba el mismo hechizo de teletransportación contra la verdadera Rainbow Dash, quien no hizo esfuerzo por esquivarlo esta vez.

* * *

—¡Rainbow Dash! — Le gritó escandalizada Rarity una vez la pegaso se materializó frente a ella. — ¿Cómo has podido abandonar a Twillight así? Ha llegado muy lejos sólo porque tiene tu apoyo como Magi no sé qué...

—Sí, creí que harías un esfuerzo para estar más tiempo en la arena — dijo Applejack.

Rainbow sacudió la cabeza con calma.

—Si me quedaba más tiempo, Twillight era capaz de volver a activar mi contrato y eso le drena demasiada magia. Además es muy cansado para mí andar usando el Telum Crepitus Iris así a la ligera.

—Fue muy interesante — dijo Fluttershy. — No sabía que Twillight podía fortalecernos así, ¿cómo se hace? ¿Puedo hacerlo yo también?

Una imperceptible sombra de ira pasó por el rostro de Rainbow que hizo que las demás retrocedieran algo asustadas. Entonces volvió a concentrarse en el encuentro.

—Mejor miremos lo que queda del combate. La broma de los espíritus de luz era la señal que piensa usar la técnica final. Desgraciadamente necesita que la Princesa haga el primer movimiento.

Las cuatro amigas restantes se asomaron más interesadas que antes.

* * *

En la arena, las dos Twillights que lanzaron llamas contra la Princesa observaban hacia arriba esperando el próximo movimiento de su oponente. La Princesa Celestia buscaba por todas partes a la Twillight restante con la mirada, hasta que la encontró y lanzó varios tres rayos de su cuerno, uno para cada una. Sintió la explosión del rayo contra las dos que le lanzaron llamas, mientras que la tercera desvió el rayo hacia arriba y miró desafiante a su mentora.

—Twillight Sparkle, déjalo — dijo la Princesa con un tono amable. — Ya has demostrado una gran habilidad. No quiero que te lastimes sólo por una tontería.

—Un examen suyo no es ninguna tontería y yo pienso pasarlo a como dé lugar — dijo tercamente Twillight. — Por eso, Caligenum Sacrarum...

Suspirando, la Princesa lanzó una última descarga contra Twillight, que se desvaneció al ser tocada por ella.

—¡FACME UNUM FULMINE! — Escuchó que gritaban justo detrás de ella.

—¿Qué? — Gritó la Princesa sorprendida volviéndose hacia atrás.

Un relámpago cayó directamente sobre Twillight, la verdadera que fue una de las que lanzó llamas contra la Princesa, y el efecto fue inmediato. Todo el cuerpo de la unicornio morada sufrió una transformación pareciendo estar formada enteramente de electricidad.

—Imposible — dijo la Princesa.

* * *

—¡Y parece que llegamos a ese punto de la pelea en la que Twillight utilizó la técnica final que le mostró Negi-sensei! Chicas esto es muy emocionante, estamos por ver el final, sea quien sea la ganadora! — Gritó Asakura por el micrófono.

—Y para las que observamos la batalla final en el mundo mágico, recordarán que fue la misma técnica con la que derrotaron a Rakkan-san — añadió Konoka.

Chisame Hasegawa rodó los ojos recordando. Bueno, al menos se pondría interesante.

—¡TWI-CHAN!

—¡TÚ PUEDES TWI-CHAN!

* * *

—¿Y esto qué es? — Quiso saber la Princesa.

—El movimiento final — dijo Twillight comenzando a moverse a una gran velocidad por toda la arena.

La Princesa intentaba seguir sus movimientos, pero era casi imposible, la unicornio se movía casi tan rápido como la luz. Lanzó unos cuantos ataques tratando de adivinar la trayectoria, pero era en vano; más parecía que Twillight se movía al azar por la gran arena.

Sabiendo que tenía que detenerla, la Princesa Celestia soltó un hechizo muy poderoso que abarcó toda la arena y finalmente Twillight cayó a sus cascos.

—Twillight Sparkle, estás llegando demasiado lejos y ya te he dicho que la diferencia entre nuestros poderes es muy grande. Déjalo así. La verdadera meta de este examen no era el que me ganaras sino evaluar...

—No Princesa Celestia, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba — dijo la unicornio dibujando una pequeña raya con su casco.

Un poderoso brillo inundó toda la arena. Unas cadenas invisibles ataron a la Princesa al suelo.

—¿Qué significa esto, Twillight Sparkle?

—No sólo corría al azar, trazaba un símbolo mágico por toda la arena. No durará sobre usted gracias a su gran fuerza Princesa Celestia, pero me dará los segundos que necesito.

Se hizo un gran silencio. Negi sonrió al igual que Twillight.

—Usted lo dijo, la diferencia entre nuestros poderes es enorme. Por eso, si quiero tener una oportunidad, deberé atacarla usando... ¡Su propio poder! — Gritó Twillight mirando hacia arriba.

Todos miraron hacia arriba también.

—Uno de sus ataques jamás llegó a detonarse, ¿lo recuerda? Yo lo desvié hacia arriba y ahí ha estado esperando este momento. Princesa Celestia, ¡HE GANADO! ¡LIBERATIO!

El ataque seguía suspendido atrapado por un aura color morado y ahora apuntaba directamente a su creadora.

La Princesa cerró los ojos, eso sí que iba a doler. La explosión fue grande todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos. Entonces cuando se acostumbraron a la luz y el polvo se disipó, observaron a Twillight que se erguía triunfante en el centro de la arena.

—He ganado. ¡CHICAS, HE GANADO!

Todas comenzaron a gritar muy emocionadas. Las ponis no lo podían creer, la Princesa Celestia derrotada por su alumna estrella. ¡Derrotada! Eso sí que no se veía todos los días.

Agotada pero feliz, Twillight seguía parada recibiendo tantas felicitaciones. Entonces el polvo se disipó más, revelando a una figura alta y majestuosa erguida detrás de Twillight.

—Yo que tú no sacaría conclusiones tan apresurada Twillight Sparkle.

Twillight se puso pálida como la cera.

—No puede ser...

—Fue impresionante, lo admito. Pero se necesita mucho más para igualarme en combate mágico, no digamos superarme.

Twillight comenzó a reírse histéricamente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Twillight?

—Que yo ya no puedo más — respondió Twillight desplomándose a los cascos de su maestra.

* * *

**Y bueno, finalmente el cap con el duelo del siglo. En fin, los conjuros de Twillight son en latín del Google Chrome, así que quejas con esa cosa. Espero les haya gustado con el cap, ya que yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.**

**Ahora mi cierre:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**La calma y luego de nuevo la tormenta:**

Twilight abrió los ojos lentamente. Poco a poco fue reconociendo el hospital general de Canterlot. Muy confundida comenzó a ver a su alrededor y lo primero con que se topó fue la severa mirada de su maestra. A Twilight se le escapó un gritito de asombro. La Princesa Celestia movió decepcionada su cabeza.

—Espero que comprendas que te has excedido, Twilight Sparkle — dijo por fin en un tono muy serio.

—Princesa, yo... siento mucho si la terminé lastimando, pero es que yo... yo de verdad quería avanzar al siguiente nivel. Yo en verdad que... en verdad que jamás tuve intención de hacerle daño, sólo me obsesioné con ganar y usted sabrá que...

La Princesa le puso un casco en la boca para que se callara. Twilight quiso protestar pero notó que un par de lágrimas corrían por los ojos de su maestra.

—Twilight Sparkle, no has comprendido — dijo con un tono muy preocupado. — ¿Qué no ves que casi te matas? Para la magia tienes que usar parte de tu fuerza vital, pero lo que pasó es que usaste demasiada y... y cuando te desmayaste apenas si estabas respirando y...

La Princesa no pudo más y abrazó a Twilight derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Twilight Sparkle. Tus estudios son importantes pero tu vida lo es más. Por favor, no se te ocurra hacer algo tan peligroso otra vez...

Twilight abrazó a la Princesa de vuelta mientras temblaba. ¿Casi se moría? No lo recordaba, todo lo que recordaba de los momentos finales del duelo era que llegó al límite usando los ataques más poderosos que le había enseñado Negi. Tras unos minutos, la Princesa finalmente soltó a Twilight, quien la miraba muy sorprendida.

—Princesa yo... lo siento. Es sólo que durante el duelo perdí el dominio de mí misma y a pesar que me advirtieron una y otra vez, yo...

La Princesa le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, aunque seguía afectada por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

—Lo bueno es que ya pasó y que no pasó a más. Aunque dormiste durante casi una semana.

Twilight bajó la cabeza. En verdad que se sentía muy mal por haber preocupado así a la Princesa.

—En todo caso, prométeme no volver a arriesgar tu vida de esa forma mientras estemos concentradas en los estudios más avanzados — dijo la Princesa para el sobresalto de Twilight.

—¿Es en serio? — Preguntó ella muy emocionada. (En casos normales se hubiera puesto a saltar de alegría de aquí a allá pero estaba demasiado débil todavía).

La Princesa asintió.

—No es por presumir pero no esperaba que fueras capaz de derrotarme. La prueba estaba diseñada para ponerte bajo presión y ver qué tanto podías llegar a aprender en un corto tiempo. Y pasaste con todos los honores desde el mismísimo momento en que decidiste aprender la magia de un mundo alterno. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de hecho, no me esperé que terminaras encontrando maestros tan poderosos.

Twilight se sonrojó.

—Muy bien entonces, comenzaremos en cuanto te recuperes y por favor, te suplico que no vuelvas a forzarte de ese modo, Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight asintió tímidamente ante la Princesa, que se mostró realmente aliviada. Luego abrió la puerta con su magia mientras acariciaba el cabello de Twilight.

—Ahora, imagino que tus amigas querrán saber que ya estás bien.

La puerta se abrió por completo dejando pasar a las preocupadísimas Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Pinkie Pie y Applejack. Los cinco corrieron a abrazar a su amiga, cuando un destello arcoíris cruzó rápidamente la habitación y se posicionó sobre Twilight.

—¡TÚ! — Gritó Rainbow Dash apartando a la Princesa y sacudiendo a Twilight con violencia. — ¿Te das cuenta que casi nos matas del susto a todas? Y lo que es peor, estuviste a punto de convertirte en un NO-Muerto al igual que Negi. ¿Es que no te advirtieron de ponerte a jugar con la Magia Erebea? — Siguió gritándole Rainbow.

Twilight iba a disculparse cuando los suaves labios de Rainbow Dash la callaron.

—No me hagas eso de nuevo Twi. Apenas estamos comenzando a salir, no me conviertas en viuda así como así — dijo ella en un tono mucho más amable.

Twilight tragó saliva pensando en todo el valor que tuvo que reunir Rainbow Dash para decir cosa semejante, así que sólo asintió tímidamente.

Mientras, el resto sólo levantó una ceja. La Princesa se mostró más confundida que todas.

—¿Qué tanto pasó en el mundo de Negi Springfield en tan sólo dos semanas? — Quiso saber. No estaba molesta, sólo curiosa.

Las dos chicas se miraron y suspiraron ante la mirada expectante de todas sus amigas. Twilight todavía estaba débil y una confesión de ese tipo la dejaría agotada, así que fue Rainbow Dash la que habló:

—Miren fue raro. La verdad ambas nos atraíamos pero estábamos demasiado avergonzadas para decir algo. Entonces me ofrecí a acompañar a Twilight a ese mundo extraño y bueno... durante las lecciones de magia, uno de los pasos más importantes para el entrenamiento de Twilight era crear a su Minstra Magi. Y bueno, para sellar el "Pactio" se necesita un beso y... y esa situación nos forzó a darnos cuenta que nos gustábamos. Una cosa llevó a la otra y...

Las cuatro amigas restantes se miraron sin saber cómo reaccionar. Al final Applejack se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo decir que eso sea para mí, pero bueno, a cada quien lo suyo. Lo bueno es que Twilight está bien y no hubo más complicaciones. Por otro lado, felicitaciones chicas.

Rarity también se alegró por ellas.

—Sí, ambas hacen una adorable pareja. Si un día quieren hacer algo especial ya tengo pensados los vestidos más lindos para que combinen más la una con la otra.

—Sí... felicidades — dijo Fluttershy tímidamente a sus amigas. — Este... sí eso.

Pinkie gritó de alegría.

—¡YEY! ¡Me encanta! Ahora que están juntas imagino que estarán más animadas que nunca.

Y dicho esto se puso a saltar divertida. La Princesa igualmente les deseó la mejor de las suertes con su amor y luego tocó otro punto que llamaba su atención.

—Por cierto, ¿qué es todo eso de Ministra Magi? No quise preguntar hasta que Twilight se recuperara, pero aun así... ¿cómo es que tú obtuviste poderes mágicos, Rainbow Dash?

La pegaso iba a responder pero la sombra de la Princesa se alargó de repente y de ésta salió una niña humana de diez años con los ojos verdes y el cabello rubio. Lo primero que hizo fue retorcer las mejillas de la pobre Twilight que chilló del dolor.

—Niñita imprudente, hiciste que casi todas nos muriéramos de la preocupación. Gghhh... deberían ahorcarte por ser tan tonta — siguió regañando Evangeline. Luego soltó a Twilight y se volvió a la Princesa. — Y respondiendo a su pregunta, nosotros los magos occidentales quedamos completamente expuestos mientras recitamos nuestros conjuros junto con nuestras palabras de activación y todo eso. Por eso seleccionamos una protección especial que mantenga alejado el peligro de nosotros. En mi caso uso una muñeca encantada como lo es Chachamaru. Esta chica eligió el método de los Ministra Magi.

La Princesa asintió.

—Gracias por la información Evangeline, pero te agradecería que no uses ese método de teletransportación conmigo. No me agrada en lo absoluto — dijo seriamente.

La vampira se encogió de hombros sin que le importara la gran cosa el reproche de la Princesa. A las ponis les molestó esa actitud, pero no le dijeron nada.

Entonces Twilight se levantó ligeramente.

—Evangeline... ¿están todas aquí todavía? — Quiso saber la unicornio.

Evangeline asintió.

—Esas locas no se irían sin antes despedirse de ti como es debido. Están locas — gruñó.

Twilight sonrió.

—Entonces debería ir a despedirme — dijo levantándose. Casi se cae debido a su debilidad, pero fue rápidamente asistida por Rainbow Dash, quien poco a poco la guio al jardín donde todas la esperaban, junto con Negi que tenía una cálida sonrisa.

Makie y las gemelas Narutaki rápidamente corrieron a abrazar a Twilight llorando.

—¡Twi-chan! No sabes cuánto vamos a extrañarte, Twi-chan — lloriquearon.

La pobre chica no tuvo más remedio que despedirse una a una de sus nuevas amigas. Fue bastante emotivo y divertido. Hasta pudo ver una discusión sobre moda cosplay entre Chisame Hasegawa y Rarity, que al final se despidieron con un caluroso abrazo. (Twilight no lo sabría hasta después pero parecía que durante el tiempo que durmió esas dos se acercaron a su manera). Finalmente le tocó el turno de despedirse a Negi. Como un buen caballero inglés, hizo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y sacudió el casco de Twilight.

—Hasta pronto, Twilight-san. Me enorgullece saber que tengo una alumna en otra dimensión y que es realmente poderosa. Me alegró mucho conocerte y que pidieras mi ayuda.

Twilight le sonrió.

—Gracias a usted, Negi-sensei. Aprendí mucho durante mi estancia con ustedes gracias a usted y bueno, también gané algo muy valioso: a Rainbow. En fin, a usted voy a extrañarlo más que a nadie — dijo Twilight abrazando a Negi.

El chico le correspondió el abrazo con cariño también.

—Una vez más hasta pronto, Twilight-san. Y a todas sus amigas, gracias a todas por apoyarla y bueno, por toda su ayuda mientras estuvimos aquí. Nos veremos otra vez, espero — se despidió Negi.

Las ponis lo despidieron con alegría mientras él levantaba su báculo.

—Rastel Rascir Magister...

—Te ayudaré — declaró Evangeline sin mucho entusiasmo. — Lic Lac Lac-Lac Lilac...

Ambos magos crearon una poderosa aura que rodeó a todas las de la clase 4-A y finalmente se despidieron no sin antes gritar todas a la vez un amable: HASTA PRONTO TWI-CHAN.

La unicornio morada se limpió una lágrima y al final les sonrió a sus amigas.

—¿Saben? Esto estuvo interesante.

Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Aquella había sido de las experiencias más divertidas que habían tenido en su existencia.

* * *

Pasaron los meses y Twilight comenzó a centrarse en los estudios más complicados que había preparado la Princesa para ella. Pero lo impresionante fue que la Princesa le pidió a Twilight que le mostrara un par de cosas sobre la magia de Negi Springfield, a lo que Twilight accedió aunque no entendía por qué la Princesa necesitaba aprender cosa semejante.

Sus amigas por su parte estaban orgullosas de ella, aunque ahora se le veía salir menos. Pasaba buena parte de su tiempo en los Archivos de Canterlot y no era nada nuevo el que se terminara por dormir ahí. La Princesa la reprendía siempre que eso pasaba, pues claramente le había advertido que no volviera a excederse. Pero el estudio simplemente absorbía a Twilight de sobremanera.

Cuando fueron ya diez veces, la Princesa simplemente perdió la paciencia. Despertó con brusquedad a Twilight, que la miró bastante asustada.

—Princesa Celestia, yo...

—Twilight Sparkle, basta ya — regañó la Princesa. — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que te excedas tanto?

Twilight iba a responder, pero la Princesa no había terminado y lo dejó bien claro en su mirada.

—Escucha, tienes a tus amigas y hasta una novia. Ve, pasa el tiempo con ellas... haz otra cosa que no sea esto. Es más, tienes prohibido venir aquí en tres semanas. Relájate y si esto vuelve a pasar, volverás al nivel anterior. No me gusta en lo absoluto hacer esto pero no puedo permitir que termines en el hospital sólo por esto. ¿Has comprendido?

Twilight bajó la cabeza. Claro que había comprendido, sólo que no le gustaba. Entonces la Princesa la acompañó a la salida. No le gustaba ser dura pero parecía ser la única forma que esa unicornio tan necia la escuchara. Fue cuando se escuchó el estruendo de los cristales al romperse.

Ambas se miraron y corrieron a ver qué ocurría.

Dos guardias yacían inconscientes sobre el suelo sin señas de levantarse pronto. Un tercer guardia fue arrojado con violencia contra los cristales que protegían el área de Starswirl el Barbado, terminando por romper los cristales. Tanto la Princesa Celestia como Twilight Sparkle corrieron más rápido para ver qué tanto pasaba.

En el centro de aquella área se podía ver a una humana con dos gigantescos brazos robóticos saliendo de lo que parecía ser una mochila en su espalda. Ella se volvió ante sus nuevas oponentes. Era una joven de dieciséis con rasgos chinos, el cabello peinado en dos pequeñas coletas y sonreía pícaramente mientras con sus brazos reales revolvía los antiquísimos pergaminos como buscando algo.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? — Preguntó la Princesa con autoridad.

—Pues busco un hechizo o dos que me puedan servir, Ne — respondió ella con alegría.

—¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Twilight.

Ella se quedó pensativa.

—Pues digamos que una viajera del tiempo, también de otra dimensión pero ante todod, una marciana, Neeeeee.

—¡Deja de bromear! — Dijo la Princesa al tiempo que se rodeaba de un aura mágica y lanzaba un poderoso rayo contra la extraña.

Las manos mecánicas se posicionaron protegiendo a su dueña creando un campo de energía que absorbió todos los ataques de Celestia. Entonces las manos apuntaron a la Princesa y dispararon un rayo a toda intensidad. Twilight creó un escudo que las protegió a ambas, pero rápidamente fueron apartadas por un manotazo de las manos mecánicas.

—Ya tengo lo que quiero — dijo la extraña tras tomar otros dos pergaminos y guardarlos en aquella especie de mochila. — Oigan, en verdad lamento que esto terminara así pero comprendan... no soy mala, es sólo que hago las cosas a mi manera y no me importa qué piense el resto. De todos modos no se sientan mal. El único que ha podido vencerme es mi antepasado: Negi Springfield.

—¿Negi-sensei? — Preguntó Twilight con un hilo de voz.

La chica de las manos mecánicas pareció sorprenderse.

—¿Así que lo conoces, Ne? Bueno, pues en cuanto lo veas dile que le manda saludos Chao Ling Seng...

Dicho esto, sacó un pequeño reloj de su bolsillo. O bueno, lo que parecía un reloj y al apretar el botón, se desvaneció de repente.

La Princesa Celestia y Twilight intercambiaron una rápida mirada y comprendieron que debían ver a Negi Springfield de inmediato.

* * *

**Y bien, ya había pensado desde que comencé mi fic que pondría a mi villana favorita de Mahou Sensei Negima como enemiga principal: La genio Chao LIng Seng. Espero les haya gustado y que haya más de algún otro fan de Chao por ahí. En fin:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
